The invention relates to a foldable compact disc (CD) package with a section holding the CD and a cover section hinged thereon.
CD packages are mostly sold in complex plastic covers. Packing materials like paperboard and paper, which are preferable for recycling purposes, are currently not used because they require special treatment. It is furthermore desirable to provide a package for the similar computer readable CD-ROMs; such package, when integrated into files, Leitz folders or books and magazines, must allow simple, user-friendly presentation of the CDs.
Here the use of a comparatively voluminous plastic container is not preferable.
DE 43 20 191 A1 discloses a paperboard CD package substantially formed like common plastic packages. The use of a flap joint complicates the removal of a CD.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,036 already discloses an insert section for a pouch-like CD package. Here a cover section can be folded around a CD previously inserted into the insert section. Together with the CD, this is then inserted into the pouch-like package. This packing method is, however, complicated and requires at least two removal steps, i.e. firstly removal from the pouch-like package and secondly, after unfolding the cover section, taking out of the insert section. A user may find this method comparatively awkward. It is also more expensive to produce two separate sections.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a CD package made from mostly environment-friendly material with as little plastic share and weight as possible, which enables a user to easily remove the CD.
This object is accomplished by the features of the valid main claim, and especially by interspacing two pivot axes joining a pouch-like section and a cover section as well as a holding section.
The subclaims relate to advantageous embodiments of the present invention.